Doctor's Daughter
by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: My name's Mirah. I travel with the Doctor, because he's kind of my honorary father. I never knew my real parents, and I honestly don't care to, being as they deserted me. But, I think I'm going to go crazy with just the two of us. Luckily, we happened to run into a certain blonde chick under some London shops...


**A/N- I got bored one day. This spawned from a crazy idea I had, which then evolved into a story. So, here you all go! This is technically my first Doctor Who fanfic, though I** ** _am_** **writing another that's going to be the second installment in the** ** _Awaken_** **series. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

I ran after the Doctor through the deserted halls of an underground storage area, beneath a London shop. "Remind me why we're here again?"

"Autons," he replied. "Living plastic. We have to see why it's here, and stop it if it's planning something against the Earth."

"I knew _that_ ," I rolled my eyes. "I _meant_ why are we in a storage area under London?"

We turned a corner, and there was a young blonde woman, backing away from a bunch of moving mannequins that were about to chop her. The Doctor grabbed her hand, and she whipped around to face him.

"Run," he said simply, before dragging her along, as we sprinted away from the Autons. We came to a door, which was quickly slammed open, and ran through, Autons still chasing us. We made it to an elevator, and the Doctor pushed the button, ushering us in as soon as the door opened. He stepped in as well, and pushed the button to make the doors close faster, before wrestling away an Auton that stuck it's hand through the door. He pulled off the arm, causing Rose to flinch, and inspected it.

"You pulled his arm off," the woman noted with somewhat disgusted confusion.

"Yep," I replied. "He does that on occasion."

The Doctor tossed the arm to her, who caught it, albeit slightly clumsily. "Plastic."

"Very clever, nice trick," she said sarcastically. "Who were they, then, students? Is this a student thing, or what?"

The Doctor and I glanced at her in confusion. "Why would they be students?" The Doctor asked.

"I dunno," the woman answered.

"Well, you said it, why students?" The Doctor said, crossing his arms and looking at the door.

"Cause to get that many people dressed up and bein' silly, they gotta be students," she attempted to explain.

I simply held in a snort at her apparent obliviousness, reminding myself that humans weren't all that capable at accepting the truth. The Doctor turned to her, smiling, and nodded, obviously patronizing her, before turning back to the buttons. "That makes sense, well done."

"Thanks," she said, before I cut off whatever she may have been about to say.

"They're not students," I said.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police," she said.

"Who's Wilson?" The Doctor asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Chief electrician," the woman answered, looking as though it should have been obvious.

"Wilson's dead," the Doctor said as the door opened, and he stepped out. She seemed slightly shocked, and it took a second for her to comprehend what he said, then follow him out of the elevator. I exited right behind her.

"That's just not funny, that's sick!" She accused.

The Doctor spun around, and grabbed her shoulders. "Hold on, mind your eyes."

He turned back to the panel in the wall, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the buttons and jammed the elevator. The woman continued to rant. "I've had enough of this now! Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?"

The Doctor was already down the hall, and I grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her forward. "Come on!"

"They're made of plastic, _living_ plastic creatures," I explained. I ducked under the arm the Doctor was holding up, pushing through the plastic curtains. "They're being controlled by a relaying device in the group."

"Which would be a great big problem, if I didn't have this." The Doctor held up a little device, a bomb, and waved it in front of her face. "So, I'm gonna go upstairs, and blow it up." He held open the door, and ushered her out. "We may die in the process, but don't worry about us. No, you go on. Go on. Go have your little baked beans on toast, and don't tell them all about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

With that, he pulled the door closed, but quickly opened it again, smiling at the woman. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, what' your name?"

"Rose," she answered.

I smiled at her. "Lovely to meet you, Rose, I'm Mirah. Run for your life!" I motioned to the bomb in the Doctor's hand, and went back inside, taking off down the hall. The Doctor ran after me, and I glanced over at him. "Well, she seemed nice."

* * *

I stood on my tiptoes, holding on to the Doctor's shoulder for balance, looking at the sonic he held in his hand. "So, what's that?"

"It's gonna track that arm from yesterday," he replied, fiddling with a few of the sonic's buttons. "Hopefully, we can find it, and use it to lead us to whatever was controlling the Autons."

We followed the sonic to an apartment. The Doctor bent down, messing with the cat flap to see if he could find a way in. The door suddenly opened, and the woman from yesterday, Rose, stood in the doorway. She looked just as startled to see us, as we were to see her.

"What are you doin' here?" The Doctor asked.

"I live here," she replied.

"Well, what do you do that for?"

Rose and I gave him matching confused glances. "'Cause I do. The only reason I'm home is because _someone_ blew up my job!"

The Doctor inspected his sonic, twisting and meddling with it. "Must have picked up the wrong signal." He looked to Rose, and knocked on her forehead, much to her apparent chagrin. "You're not plastic, are you? Nope, bonehead, bye then."

We started to walk away, but Rose reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside the apartment. "You, inside, right now."

A female voice called out from further inside, higher in pitch, and already annoying me. "Who is it?"

Rose poked her head into a room. "It's about last night, they're a part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes."

"She deserves compensation," the woman said as we went by. She strongly resembled Rose, with the same blonde hair and brown eyes, though she looked to be older. I assumed she was Rose's mother.

"Ha, we're talking millions," the Doctor said, glancing in the direction Rose went. I walked after her, but the Doctor paused, looking around. I snorted, as I overheard the lady making a hit on my father.

Rose was cleaning up the living room, walking about in a bit of a rush. "Don't mind the mess, do you want a coffee?"

"No, thanks," I replied, sitting down on the sofa.

"Might as well, thanks, just milk," the Doctor said. He picked up a magazine, flipping through it quickly, as Rose continued talking. We both ignored her, though.

"Ah, that won't last, he's gay, and she's an alien," he said, commenting on a couple in the magazine.

I snorted. "It's kinda funny how idiotic the celebrities here can be."

The Doctor smiled, and continued to rifle through stuff, occasionally talking to glanced in a mirror that was hanging on the wall. "Ah, coulda been worse. Look at the ears."

"It's not the first time you've had elephant ears," I replied offhandedly.

"Oi!" The Doctor sent a quick glare at me, but I just rolled my eyes, chuckling as he attempted a card trick, but sent the whole deck flying. There was a rustling behind the couch, and both the Doctor and I gave it concerned glances.

"What's that, then? Have you got a cat?" he asked, calling out to Rose. He looked over the back of the couch, and the plastic arm from yesterday flew out, grabbing him around the throat. It began to choke him, and I launched up, trying to help him pry it off.

Rose came in, carrying two mugs, and saw us. "I told Mickey to chuck that out."

She said something else, but the Doctor and I were both too focused on the arm. He managed to pry it off, and it hovered in the air for a moment, before launching itself to attach to Rose's face. She yelped, and backed up against the wall, struggling to peel it off. The Doctor went and helped her, trying to pull it off. I jumped back as they fell, crashing into the glass coffee table and shattering it. Rose stood, but fell back onto the couch, and the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, sonicing the arm to cut off it's signal.

He looked from the newly inanimate arm, to Rose, tossing it to her. She caught it, jumping, expecting it to attack her again. "It's alright, I've stopped it. Harmless."

"You think?" Rose hit him with the arm.

The Doctor took the arm, and the two of us walked out the door. Rose followed, calling for us to stop. "Hold on a minute, you can't just go swannin' off."

"Yes we can, here we are, this is us, _swannin' off_. See ya!" the Doctor said, continuing down the stairs.

"That arm was movin', it tried to _kill_ me!" Rose protested.

"Ten out of ten for observation," I scoffed.

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair!" Rose said, still not leaving. "You gotta tell me what's goin' on."

"No, I don't," the Doctor replied. We walked out of the building, Rose continuing to follow.

"Alright, then, I'll go to the police," she threatened. "I'll tell everyone. And you said if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or, I'll start talking."

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor challenged.

"Sort of," Rose replied weakly.

"Doesn't work," I pointed out, keeping pace with the Doctor.

"Who _are_ you?" Rose demanded.

"Told ya, the Doctor and Mirah," the Doctor answered.

"Yeah, but, Doctor _What_?" Rose asked.

"Just the Doctor," he responded cheerily.

"The Doctor?"

He smiled, and waved at her. "Hello!"

Rose laughed. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of," he said, copying her previous statement.

She turned to me. "What about you? Do you have a last name."

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Come on, you can tell me," Rose bumped my shoulder, trying to pry answers out of me. "I've seen enough."

I remained silent, and she went back to interrogating the Doctor. "Are you the police?"

"No," he replied, making her sound stupid for asking something like that. "I was just… passing through."

"What about her?" Rose nodded toward me.

"I'm his daughter," I answered. "Sort of. Kind of honorary. Never knew my real dad, but the Doctor was always there for me. I travel around with him. We're a long way from home."

Rose seemed to sense that this wasn't the best topic to be on, so she changed it. "What have _I_ done wrong? Why do those… _plastic_ things keep coming after _me_?"

"Oh, suddenly the _entire_ world revolves around you?" The Doctor exclaimed. "You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me!"

"It was after _me_ , not you! Last night, in the shop, we were there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, we were tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you, was because you met me," he explained.

"So what you're saying is the entire world revolves around you?" Rose asked, mocking what the Doctor said earlier.

"Sort of, yeah," the Doctor replied.

"You're full of it!" Rose laughed.

"Sort of, yeah," he said cheekily.

"But, all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" Rose asked.

"No one," I answered.

"What, you're on your own?" Rose glanced from me, to the Doctor.

"Well, who else is there?" The Doctor asked. "I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go about, and watch telly, while all the time, beneath you, is a war going on."

Rose reached over, and grabbed the arm from him, brushing hair out of her face. "Okay, start from the beginning. I mean, if we're gonna go with the 'living plastic'- I don't even believe that, but, if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm," the Doctor explained. "I cut off the signal. Dead."

"So, that's radio control?" Rose asked.

"Thought control," I corrected. I studied Rose, who seemed to be processing the information. "You alright?"

"Yeah," She brushed my concern off. "So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story," the Doctor replied.

"But, what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies? What was that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Rose inquired with mock concern.

The three of us laughed, before the Doctor answered her questions. "No. It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race, and destroy you." Rose looked at him like he was crazy. "Do you believe me?"

"No."

"But you're still listening," I pointed out.

Rose stopped, but the Doctor and I just kept walking. "Really, though, Doctor. Tell me. Who are you?"

This made the Doctor pause, and turn to face her. He thought for a second, trying to figure out how to say his next words. "You know like we were saying, about the Earth revolving?" He walked over to her. "It's like when you're a kid, the first time they tell you that the world's turning, and you just can't quite believe it, 'cause everything looks like it's standing still." He looked at her. "I can feel it." The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can _feel_ it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go…" He blinked, and released her hand, looking back at her. I remained off to the side, listening silently. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler." He grabbed the arm back from her. "Go home."

He walked over, and grabbed my hand, pulling me along with him, his face grim, leading me toward the TARDIS. I didn't look back, but I could feel Rose's gaze on our backs, almost hearing the questions that had to be raging in her mind. The Doctor unlocked the door, and we stepped in.

* * *

I sat at the table, pretending to look over the menu, while, in all actuality, I was listening around for anything suspicious. My ears perked when I heard Rose's voice, but didn't pay much mind to it. When I heard the man she was talking to mention the Doctor, however, I listened closer. He didn't quite sound right. Granted, I didn't know who he was, but there was just something in his voice that set me off, as well as with the way Rose was responding. I glanced up, and caught the Doctor's eye. I jerked my head in Rose's direction, and he nodded, walking over to them with a bottle of champaign. He offered it to them a few times, before the man- Mickey, noticed him.

"Ah, gotcha," he said.

The Doctor shook the bottle. "Don't mind me, I'm just toasting the happy couple." He pointed the tip of the bottle at Mickey- who was actually an Auton- and began opening it. "On the house."

The cork popped off, hitting the Auton in the forehead. It shot inside his head, and the skin rippled, making a _boing!_ sound. The Auton paused, going crosseyed trying to look at his forehead. He chewed a little, before spitting the cork back out. He stood, making his hand a sledge, and I stood, pulling the fire alarm and grabbing Rose, before shouting for everyone to leave, dragging her through the kitchens and out the back, as the Doctor tried to fight off the Auton. He ran out, carrying the Auton's head, but I still heard the rest of it crashing around inside. The Doctor followed us, the Auton body still giving chase. We ran out the door, and the Doctor soniced it shut, while Rose ran, pulling on the padlocked doors.

"Open the gate!" she cried, twisting around to look at the Doctor. "Use that tube thing, come one!"

I ran over to her, dragging her away from the gate, and towards the TARDIS that was standing by. "Better idea. Get in here."

"It's a sonic screwdriver," the Doctor corrected, putting it back in his pocket and walking over.

"I'm not going to hide inside a wooden box!" Rose protested.

I rolled my eyes, and just pulled her in, closing the door behind us. I walked over to the console, letting Rose look around in wonder at the TARDIS. She ran back outside to check the sizes, comparing the inside to the outside. I raised an eyebrow, and looked at the Doctor. "She does realize that we have to hurry, right?"

"Give her a minute," the Doctor chuckled. "You know how humans are."

Rose ran back in, glancing over her shoulder. "It's going to follow us."

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door," the Doctor assured, inspecting the Auton head. "Believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute."

Rose looked around the console room in amazement, while the Doctor attached wires to the head, and I simply sat on a bench, cleaning my fingernails.

"You see, the arm is too simple, but a head is perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source," the Doctor explained. He set the head down, and turned to face Rose. "Right. Where do you wanna start?"

"Um… the inside's bigger than the outside?" Rose said this as more than a question than a statement.

"Yes," the Doctor affirmed.

"It's alien," she guessed.

"Yep,"

"Are you alien?" Rose asked.

"Born and bred," I answered, not glancing up.

"That alright?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Rose said quickly.

"It's called a TARDIS, this thing," the Doctor said, looking around. "T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

Rose covered her mouth, attempting to muffle her sobs. I sat up, twisting around to give her a concerned look. The Doctor didn't offer any comfort. "It's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us

"Did they kill him?" Rose asked. "Mickey. Did-did they kill him, is he dead?"

The Doctor stood, startled. "Oh. Oh, I didn't think of that."

I glared at him. Honestly, he could be so clueless.

"He's my boyfriend," Rose sobbed, almost angrily. "You pulled off his head. They copied him, and you didn't even think. And now, you're just going to let him melt?"

She motioned behind him, and the two of us glanced over, seeing that she was right, the plastic head was melting.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor shouted, running around the console to try to follow the signal faster.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Following the signal," he answered. "It's failing! No, no, no, no, no, no!" He played with a few of the controls. "Almost there, almost there, almost there. Here we go!"

The TARDIS landed, and the Doctor and I ran out. Rose didn't follow, however. "You can't go out there, it's not safe!"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, before running back in, and pulling her out. "It's perfectly fine. We've moved. See?"

The Doctor was outside, looking around the bridge for a sign as to where the signal was coming from. "I lost the signal. I got _so close_."

Rose looked back at the TARDIS. "We've really moved? Does it fly?"

"It disappears there and reappears here," the Doctor explained. "You wouldn't understand."

"But, if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing?" Rose asked. "Is it still on the loose?"

I shook my head. "It would have melted, along with it's head. Are you going to witter on all night?"

"I'll have to tell his mother," Rose voiced to no one in particular. She gave the Doctor a somewhat disbelieving and angry look. "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother that he's dead, and you just went and forgot him. Again! You were right, you are alien."

"Rose, I don't think you quite understand," I said, my tone hard. "Yeah, maybe a kid named Mickey _did_ slip our minds, but only because the lives of every stupid ape on this stinkin' planet are in danger! So, I'm sorry if I forgot about one person already gone, for the sake of everyone who's still alive. Alright?"

"Alright?" Rose asked, anger clear in her inflection.

"Yeah, it is!" The Doctor shouted. He crossed his arms, and refused to look at either of us.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "If you two are from another planet, why do you sound like you're from the north?"

"Lots of planets have a north," the Doctor said defensively.

Rose glanced at the TARDIS. "What's a _police public call box_?"

"It's a telephone box, from the 1950's." The Doctor patted the TARDIS. "It's a disguise."

Rose chuckled, and shook her head. "Okay. And this, living plastic, what's it got against us?"

"Nothing, it loves you," I replied. "You've got such a good planet. You've got lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air. Perfect. Just what the Nestine consciousness needs."

"It's food stock was destroyed in the war," the Doctor continued. "All it's protein planets rotted, so Earth: dinner!"

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor pulled a vial out of his pocket, full of a dark liquid. "Anti Plastic."

"Anti Plastic?"

"Anti Plastic! But first, I've got to find it." The Doctor walked off, thinking. "How can you hide something that big, in a city this small?"

"Hold on, hide what?" Rose asked.

"The transmitter," the Doctor replied. "The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?"

The Doctor continued pacing, stopping with his back to the huge Ferris Wheel. "Like a transmitter. Round and massive, somewhere slap bang in the middle of London, a huge metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible."

Rose and I shared a look, not quite believing how oblivious he was.

"Or completely obvious," we said unanimously, nodding to the Wheel.

He turned, and looked at us, still not comprehending. "What?"

We just raised an eyebrow, and exchanged another look, before glancing pointedly behind him, waiting for the Doctor to pick up. He looked behind him again, but was still clueless. "What is it, what?"

I sighed in exasperation, and rolled my eyes, looking up and shaking my head at his stupidity. He looked behind him again, and I could almost see the lightbulb go _ding!_ above his head. "Oh. Fantastic!"

He grinned, and took off, Rose and I running after him. He held out both hands, and Rose and I each grabbed one as we raced to get to the consciousness. We paused to catch our breath.

"Think of it," the Doctor said. "Plastic, all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables."

"The breast implants," Rose and I said, glancing wryly at each other.

"Still," The Doctor gave us an odd look. "We found the transmitter. The consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Rose ran off to the side, and looked over the edge of the walkway. I joined her, and spotted a flight of stairs leading down to an entrance below. I looked over my shoulder. "What about down here?"

The Doctor came over, and looked at what Rose found.

"Looks good to me," he said, before running over to open the hatch. I looked down, and saw an orangey-red light emitted from the space below. The Doctor climbed down first, then Rose, followed by me. We walked carefully to a door that led into a large room, with a huge pit in the middle, occupied by a giant blob of moving plastic.

"The Nestine Consciousness," the Doctor said, pointing to the blob. "That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

"Well, then," Rose replied. "Tip in your Anti Plastic, and let's go."

"I'm not here to kill it," the Doctor reprimanded. "I've got to give it a chance."

The Doctor began to approach the consciousness, Rose and I following, though we stayed further back.. "I seek audience with the Nestine Consciousness, under peaceful contract according to Convention Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation." The blob squealed and writhed in compliance. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"

While he had been talking, Rose was creeping down the walkway, until she spotted Mickey further down.

"Oh, my god," Rose ran to Mickey, and the Doctor just shook his head in annoyance. I sighed, and followed her. "Mickey! It's me! It's okay, it's fine, it's alright."

Mickey put a finger to his lips, before pointing to the consciousness. "That thing, down there, the liquid grows, it can talk!"

"Thank you!" Rose turned toward the Doctor. "Doctor, they kept him alive."

"Yeah, that was always a possibility," he replied. "Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that, and you never said?" Rose asked.

"Well, would you rather be pleasantly surprised, or get your hopes up, only for them to be crushed because your boyfriend was, in fact, deceased?" I pointed out.

"Can we keep the domestics outside? Thank you." The Doctor asked, continuing on to the consciousness. "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" The blob rose, hissing, forming what almost looked like a face. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology, so may I suggest with the greatest respect that you shunt off?" The blob writhed, screaming at him. "Oh, don't give me that, it's an invasion! Don't talk about constitutional rights." More writhing and screaming, and the Doctor seemed to be getting more pissed at the consciousness. "I am talking! This planet is just starting. And these stupid little people have only just learned how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf, please, just go."

The Doctor was too busy talking to notice that two Autons were walking up behind him. Rose called out, but it was too late, and they grabbed him, pulling the Anti Plastic out of his pocket. This sent the consciousness into a frenzy, thrashing and howling with a vengeance. The Doctor tried to explain over the commotion. "That was just insurance, I wasn't gonna use it. I was _not_ attacking you, I am here to help. I'm not your enemy, I swear, I'm not!"

The consciousness yelled a bit more, and a pair of doors slid open, revealing the TARDIS. The Doctor kept trying to frantically soothe the plastic, but I wasn't really paying attention, realizing that if this kept continuing as it was, they were going to kill him. I looked around, trying to come up with a plan. My eyes landed on a chain, and an idea- maybe not the _best_ idea, but it was an idea- formed in my mind. I glanced from Rose, to the Doctor, to the consciousness, and back to the chain.

"What's it doing?" Rose shouted.

"It's the TARDIS," the Doctor explained. "The Nestine identified the superior technology, it's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion. Get out, Rose! Take Mirah and Mickey, and _get out_!"

Rose immediately phoned someone, probably to warn them about the impending invasion. A large bolt of blue lightning reached up from the consciousness, into the transmitter. The Doctor tried to get away from his captors even harder. "It's the activation sequence! It's transmitting."

"The end of the world," Rose breathed, looking up.

"Get out, Rose, just get out!" The Doctor called. "Mirah, run!"

I turned to Rose. "Listen to him, go. Take Mickey and get the hell away from here."

"What about you?" Rose asked.

I looked down at the Doctor. "There's no way I'm leaving him like this." I shook my head, and pushed her away. "Go! We'll be fine!"

"The stairs are out!" Mickey said. I glanced over, to see that he was right. I looked around for another exit, but there weren't any.

"Take this," I said, taking off my necklace with the TARDIS key on it. "Get in the TARDIS, and _stay there_."

"Mirah, go with them!" The Doctor shouted as Rose and Mickey went for the TARDIS. "You can take the TARDIS away from here."

"Actually, I can't," I replied, trying to make my way over to the chain I spotted earlier. "You still haven't taught me how to fly it, remember? Besides, I have an idea. It's a shitty idea, but it's kinda growing on me."

I made it to the chain, and grabbed the axe that was on the wall beside it, breaking the chain free. I grabbed a hold with both hands, running forward before I jumped off the ledge, swinging on the chain. I barreled into the Auton holding the Doctor, knocking it enough for him to throw the Auton over his shoulder and into the consciousness. I crashed into the other one, causing the Anti Plastic to fall down along the same course as the first Auton. The Nestine Consciousness absorbed it, screaming in pain. I began to swing back around, and the Doctor grabbed me from the air, grinning. We both glanced down at the consciousness.

"Now we're in trouble," the Doctor said, before pulling me along with him into the TARDIS. The structure began to blow behind us, but we got in before any damage could be inflicted upon us. The Doctor immediately started flying the TARDIS, moving her away from the explosions, and taking Rose and Mickey home. "That was incredibly stupid of you, Mirah."

I laughed. "Let's face it, I've done worse. At least we made it out of there, and stopped the Nestine."

"True," the Doctor said, before he landed the TARDIS. The second he could, Mickey ran out, and away from us. Rose followed, not concerned in the least. I walked out, too, and leaned against the TARDIS.

"Nestine Consciousness?" The Doctor snapped his fingers, standing in the doorway. "Easy."

"You were useless in there," I snorted. "You'd be dead if it weren't for me."

"Yes, I would," he replied. "Thank you."

I glanced over at Rose. "You know, she was a help, too."

"Right, thank you, too." He nodded toward her, before glancing around to me, and jerking his head toward the inside. "Well, then, we'd better be off."

I nodded, before turning to Rose. "Unless, I dunno, you wanted to come with us? This box isn't just London only, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe."

"Free of charge," the Doctor added.

"Don't!" Mickey protested, pointing to us. "They're aliens, they're just… _things_!"

"He's _not_ invited," I said. "What do you think?"

"You could stay here, fill your life with work, and food, and sleep," the Doctor offered. "Or you could go, uh. Anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah."

"Sometimes more," I added. "Just means it's more fun."

Mickey reached up and hugged Rose around the waist, like a scared little kid attached to his mommy. Rose shook her head, and patted his back. "Yeah, I can't. I've gotta go and find my mum, and," She motioned to Mickey affectionately. "Someone's gotta look after this stupid lump."

"Okay," the Doctor replied. His face was blank, but I could tell he was as disappointed as I was. "See you around."

We went inside, closing the doors, and the Doctor slowly went over to the console, pushing buttons and levers to make the TARDIS take off. I sat on the bench, and thought about all that had happened.

* * *

About an hour later, I shot up, realizing something. "Wait!"

The Doctor looked over at me, startled. "What?"

I grinned. "We forgot to tell her it's a time machine."

Not five minutes later, Rose was with us, and we were off for other adventures.

 **A/N- I don't know if any of you noticed, but this is BY FAR the longest chapter I have ever written. Almost six thousand words! Seriously, this is almost longer than some of my stories! I feel celebratory.**

 **Anyway, if any of you have another idea for the title, I'd love to hear it, because I'm not the best with those. Until next time, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


End file.
